Szklany ptak
'1 Zbożem płynęły pola daleko na nieba brzeg, gdzie w błękit wpływały jak floty i układały się do snu, lecz kiedyś ucho przyłożył do serca ziemi - to lęk jak pajęczyna chwytał, bo słychać, jak groby rosną. Lasy jak gobeliny, na których zwierzęta utkane, jak fala widnokręgu w widnokrąg chlustały i szły, lecz kiedyś oko przyłożył do okien zielonych, polany, widać złocone zbroje i krwawe ręce złych. Barki ładowne szły rzeką i tkanin złoty ogień wiozły, ciężki jak ołów i srebrnolite kły, a kiedyś serce przyłożył do kołyszącej drogi, słychać: dudniły ludzkie, jak pięści twarde - łzy. Kraju, kraju szczęśliwy, płynący słońcem i mlekiem, gdzie rzeki juczne mijają, gdzie dzwoni pogłos kos, wołają w tobie żniwiarze, wołają gwiazdy dalekie, śpiewa pod tobą umarłych - jak krew sczerniała - głos: "Kraju dziwny, od pól złotych - złoty, dzwonią czerstwe owoce na drzewach, biją w kuźniach ogorzałe młoty, lira sosny napięta - śpiewa. Kraju drżący jak wzdęty ul, kołysany w kołysce jaśminów, skąd to w trumnach pulsujących pól czarne kukły twych spalonych synów? Czemu chleba przekrojony bochen tryska w górę płaczem czy krzykiem?" '''2 Z chmur i z lądów magowie szli do ziemi bogatej i smutnej. Na dostałych pól złotogłowie kładli ręce i zaklęte lutnie. Odczarować chcieli ziemię przeklętą, od spalonych serc jak trwoga - czarną, i wyzwolić chcieli na pół świętą, a na pół już chyba umarłą. I budzili ją w pszenicznym słowie: "W imię Boga, ziemio, odpowiedz!" I budzili ją w słowie światła: "Kto cię zatruł, ziemio nieodgadła?" I budzili ją w słowie ognia: "Czemu spalasz, ziemio, jak pochodnia?" I budzili ją w słowie trumien: "Czemu szczęsna być, ziemio, nie umiesz?" Popękały lutnie magów i kule z kryształowych strumieni ulane; zamieniały się słowa w liście, sucho gasły nad czerwonym łanem. Ziemia głucho toczyła dalej krew, okręty i złote fale. '''3 Wyrósł Miłun korzeniami z ziemi, ramionami w nieboskłon zaparty. Ciemnemi cieniami o zachodzie kołysał go wieczór, aż wkołysał weń burzę nabrzmiałą od przeczuć. Drzewa go otulały, aż mu w żyły wlały krew zieloną, a z góry obłoki dojrzałe sączyły białe mleko w przezroczyste oczy, że wzrósł mocny jak skała, a nad nim się toczył tabun pragnień obłocznych, a tak ziemi bliskich, jakby jesiennej roli - wirujące listki. '''4 "Miła - mówił - lirowłosa Lelo, dziś o świcie - mówił - słońce białe zawołało mnie, gdy w progu stałem, Odejść muszę, lirowłosa Lelo, w jakiś ogień czy w pustynię lodów, w jakieś smutne wydmy, gdzie tarnina biało płonie nad grobami rodów, gdzie jest świat jak cud i jak grobowiec, w takie kraje, których nie wypowiem, które można przyśnić tylko. Miła - mówił - ziemio umęczona, zamyślona w pozłoty grobowe, dla twych synów przywiozę nowe słowa mocne i błogosławione". '''5 Wykuł Miłun korab z cisów, co na przedzie nosił rzeźbione gwiazdy, figury i runy czerwone i błękitne, jakby jasno wiedział, że te znaki to krwi są spływające struny. Białe plaże ciągnęły korowody cieni, w które dął zachód płatami biegnącej czerwieni, a na nich żagle drżały jak napięte konie do biegu albo biało kwitnące jabłonie. I na rejach wysoko zawiesił jodłową gałąź, aby szumiała jak sztandar nad głową i jak serce "wydarte płaczącego kraju była drzewem wspomnienia i drzewem rodzaju. '''6. Pożegnanie "Żegnaj, Lelo - powiadał - oto się otwarły dźwierze domów zielonych". A już burza parła w policzki żagli wzdęte jak skrzydła do lotu i fala "wyprysnęła bursztyny czy złoto, które dźwięcząc wraz z głosem opadły na piasek jak łzy, których nie stało za żegnanym czasem. Tylko długo wśród plaży Lela i synowie stali, zakrzepli w wietrze w kamień smutku płowy, który był jak łza ciepła płynąca po twarzy i jak lodowy pomnik ginących żeglarzy. '''7 Na oceanach ciemnych od gniewu błąka się z ognia wygasłe niebo. Fale jak głowy obcięte krwawią pianą nietrwałą czy gorzką sławą? Na oceanach wiatr sypie w oczy suche szkielety skrzydeł i nocy, które szeleszczą zmiażdżonym lodem, aż szpary, źrenic zamienią w wodę. Po oceanach płyną umarli, wiatrem przeszyci jak ostrzem czarnym ich białe oczy toczą się łzami, aż śmigłe ręce przemienią w kamień. Na oceanach sny są jak ołów, krążą jak sępy, dzwonią jak koła i idą fale dudniąc pochodem, aż wszystkie lądy przemienią w wodę. '''8 Ląd jak rzucona z nieba kotwica na wodzie z nagła zamilkł. Zgasł wiatr huczący i tylko sypał cicho po twarzy - łzami. Posłuchać: we mgle jak w białych kłębach góry prężyły się lodem, góry - mamuty o lśniących zębach przeciągające pochodem. Przystanął Miłun na dziobie. Korab jak pył w powietrzu drżał, a głos jak luster pękniętych chorał srebrem się sypał ze skał. Szedł Miłun drogą, a drogi takie są jak wspomnienia śladów olbrzyma; wiodły go mewy jak białe znaki, on - w ręce gałąź jodłową trzymał. która zielonym smutkiem śpiewała, jakby ten szklany pejzaż poznała. Aż przystanął Miłun pod skałą, która była z litego kryształu, w której nieba i granie strome odbijały się odwrócone i płynęły w niej kamienie i śniegi odwróconym zaklęte biegiem. I tak szedł przez odbicia czy drogi w kręgi gór, których pejzaż zastygły swym odbiciem zdawał się wirować powolnymi obrotami planet. One jakby zawisłe w powietrzu były ciche jak zastanowienie nad największą tajemnicą ziemi i czekały nad tysiącleciami. Tak mijając stanął nad chmurami, w których mrucząc cicho spały gromy tak wysoko, że niebo już było tylko wodą szeroką i ciemną, która z wolna płynęła z jednego na brzeg drugi i wracała znowu. Wtedy spojrzał Miłun w dół - na dole stała ziemi twarz - zmarszczkami brązowymi w taki grymas tragiczny zastygła, że nie kulą się już wydawała, ale maską gigantycznej trumny. Więc zawrócił Miłun - oczy zgasił dłonią smutku i szedł w dół, gdzie morze, za nim góry zwracały się z wolna i mróz biało szybował jak orzeł. '''9 I znów dzwonił korab w fali miedź, a lodowce jak zakute w szkło obłoki lawinami mlecznymi zegnały go: "Jedź, synu mocny, w wodę tak głęboko, jak dosięga odbicie burz lodowych, co jak włosy otaczają nam głowy. Tam co noc metalowe dzwony snują pieśni wysmukłe, surowe o zwycięzcach. Może twoje pięści w wrzące leje wody zanurzone wydrą z głębi zatopione szczęście". Stopie kolorów dziwny jak szyby letnich wieczorów, straszny jak oczy krzywdy, zgodny jak biały chorał. Gdzie drętwy płaskie jak piorun zgnieciony głuchym młotem wiodą zielone iskry i kule oczu - złote. Żywe gałęzie krabów - - napięte łuki grozy składają w serca muszli liście czerwonych nożyc. Suną ryby-planety po niewidzialnym sznurze, z otwartym lejem paszczy ciągnącym je ku górze. A w okna martwych fregat ziejących stuleciami płyną niebieskie raki jak w trumny albo bramy, gdzie wokół stołów milczą zakute w ciszy pięść szkielety komandorów jak cienie snów i klęsk: '''10 A gdy w grozie i kolorach zakrzepł, to zrozumiał, że już nie wywiedzie ani białych jabłek radości, ani mieczów z zielonej miedzi, które braciom by zaniósł w dłoni jakby gwiazdy szczęśliwej płomień, która noc jak bramę otworzy. I zapłakał Miłun, a wiatr gnał obłoki jak konie wezbrane w profil żagli, które rwały w świat jakby w nieba otwartą ranę. Upływały kule dni, upływały w widnokręgi coraz dalsze, aż błękitem krzepło w rudej krwi i do powiek przyrastały palce, które tropiąc w dalekim żalu wysp czy lądów - oganiały promienie, aż się w popiół zamienił i spalał wzrok w horyzont wbity i wspomnienie. Najpiękniejsze - wspominane obrazki rysowanie na ścianie ręką jak zdradliwe ciche ciosy łaski wracające, aż serca pękną. '''11 Niebo się toczyło na północ czy zachód, było różą deszczu rozkwitającą w krąg, a zielona przestrzeń pełna szklanych kwiatów i we wszystkie strony sterujących rąk. Słychać było głosy rosnące w szeleście, które niosły korab w przestrzeń z jasnych piór i stawiały cicho w przezroczystym mieście zbudowanym w czasie jak na łuku chmur. I przestąpił Miłun przestrzeń jak szkło podał ludziom przejrzystym rąk spalonych młoty, szedł przez śpiewające runie szklanych łąk i powietrzne zamki w rzece słońca - złote. Opowiadał Miłun o swej ziemi. o tych lasach zielonych jak rzeki, o tych ludziach smutnych i dalekich, którzy serca mieli chore od żalu, gdzie kto wolny - ginął niewolnikiem, a gdy tęsknił w niej kto - to za pyłem, gdzie się krwawe rodziły słowiki, a gdy silny kto - ten jak bez siły. Więc go wiedli przed drzewo szkliste, które miało niebieski pień, które miało z płomieni listki i jak ogień - przejrzysty cień. A owoce rosły na nim szklane jak płomienie zastygłe w ptaków kształt, które skrzydła rozwinąwszy - zadumane pozostały jak odłamki skał. '''12 Więc wziął Miłun przejrzystego ptaka w ciemne dłonie i korabiem w dół na ziemię powoli opadał. aż się maszty o obłoki ojczyste otarły, a spalone wiatrem oczy o wybrzeże wsparły. "Witaj kraju" - powiadał i rękami gładził liliowe futro zmierzchu, i myślał, że kładzie swoje serce w szkatułę - pod niebo zamknięte, które uciszy lądy wrzące w nim i piękne ręce położy na nim jak kobieta dobra, która jest razem dzień i cisza modra. Wtedy przyszedł przed chatę, co w zielonym lesie płynęła razem z lasem przez wiosny i jesień, ale w jej oknach bladych jak powieki świtu zobaczył cienie obce, ogromne wśród świateł, i lirowłosą Lelę, i cień, co ją przykuł do jakichś obcych zdarzeń, do ludzi i linii, po której - widział - jak daleka płynie, gdzie była mu jak ręce obcięte - po wiekach przykładane do tego samego człowieka. '''Strofy o życiu i śmierci '''Dwugłos: Tłum się skłębił i podpalił łuną świateł miasta. W ołowianych rzekach drżała roztopiona gwiazda. '''Głos I: Jabłka w koszach jak dojrzałe serca drzew zwycięskich. '''Głos II: Na cmentarzach czaszki grobów jakby kroki klęski. '''Głos I: Dzbany mleka, w dzbanach srebrnych dudni żywy marmur. '''Głos II: Chmury kraczą nad spojrzeniem, szarpią ziemię czarną. '''Głos I: Smukłe ciała - piersi smagłość zanurzone w zachwyt ramion; '''Głos II: Nocą próżno w szkle strumieni myją krwawe krzyże znamion. '''Głos I: Księgi pełne, księgi silne dojrzewają w czystych ustach, '''Głos II: a przed lustrem w trwodze nocy zieje w czaszce rana pusta. '''Dwugłos: Oto drzewa złotych iskier; pod drzewami wieka trumien. Nie odnajdziesz szklanych ptaków, kiedy śmierci nie zrozumiesz. Mówił Miłun: "Oto ptak, szklany ptak zwycięstwa, kiedy śpiewa pieśń - to pieśń jak znak, kiedy zbraknie serc - to pieśń jak klęska". Mówił Miłun: "Oto natęż słuch, kraju piękny, odsłoń jasną twarz, gdy usłyszysz - to tysiącem głów, gdy usłyszysz - to już moc swą znasz". Wtedy śmiech rozwalił łunę blasku, z ciżby wyszedł olbrzym i uderzył, aż gwiazdami się sypnął po piasku odgłos skrzydeł. Był wieczór. Ptak nie żył. Wsparł się chłop ogromny o wiatr, oczy płaskie jak blacha zwężył w śmiechu głupim, bo myślał, że świat i proroka obłoków zwyciężył. A w rozlanej ciszy, w wiatru wiew bił ogromną ręką wielki śmiech: "Jakże teraz ten, co życie niesie echem sypnie po zielonym lesie? Jakże teraz z stłuczonego szkiełka wstanie siła jak orkan wielka?" Wtedy śmiech się stoczył w beczki ust wtedy echem po kolumnach rósł, wtedy tłum się rozpłynął drogami i zapadła noc - jak głuchy kamień. Został Miłun - korzeniami wrósł w ziemię swoją płynącym modrzewiem i stłuczonym sercem, grobom ust błogosławił zielonym śpiewem. '* A po nocach - niesie groźny mit - widać: drzewa płonącego upiór niesie krwawy pół-krzyk, a pół-śpiew, jakby klątwa rozrąbanych drzew: "Płyńcie w trumnach wieków i epok, przywiązani jak trupy do ziemni, aż spopielą się wam oczy ślepe, a z popiołów powstanie feniks". Category:Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński Category:Poematy Category:Baśnie